Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Twilight Special
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Diaries Special'. May want to read that before this but you don't have to. Anyway, what things will Sammy, Lewis and Lauren will get up to in Forks Washinton? And how are the Cullen family involved? Find out in my special second christmas story. Enjoy!


**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Twilight Special**

"Are we there yet?" Lauren groaned, half asleep still.

"Not yet." Sammy replied wide awake.

Right now Lauren Palmer, Sammy Lewis, and Lewis Rainbow were all on a plane heading to Forks Washington. Lord only knows why. However Lauren said that it was a great place for Sammy to hunt.

For those of you who didn't read the 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Diaries Special' let me sum up what happened.

Basically, Sammy, Lewis and Lauren had stopped in Mystic Falls for a short rest before heading off. There they met Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Elena showed them where to get a cab before saying goodbye. That about sums up what happened in the last story.

It was now the 21st of December and 2:30 in the morning. They were due to land soon; then would have at least 9 hours before their flight to England left.

As soon as they landed they started to walk out of the airport and to a hotel to drop their things off before heading towards a forest.

"Okay, Sammy you carry Lewis and follow me." Lauren directed.

"Okay." Sammy replied.

Lewis then jumped onto Sammy back who groaned.

"Oh god." Sammy said in a staining tone, leaning forward with his legs bent.

"Oi, are you calling me fat?"

"Yep!" However Sammy's voice was less strain and more joking.

"How dare you!" Lewis cried in shock. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Lewis, I was joking. I'm a vampire. So to me you're as light as a feather." Sammy told him straightening up.

"That wasn't nice." Lewis grumbled.

"Boys, come on. We have to go." Lauren complained.

"Okay then, lead the way." Sammy sighed.

Lauren nodded before running in a random direction with Sammy following her tail. They covered a lot of ground in a few minutes before Lauren finally came to a halt.

"This place seems alright." Lauren said.

Lewis jumped off Sammy's back before looking round.

"You sure? I can't see any animals." Lewis said.

"I can't sense any animals either. I don't even think there are any animals here." Sammy added.

"There's a reason why we're here. You'll see in a minute." Lauren said sitting in front of a tree.

"I hope we don't miss our flight because of your vision Lauren." Sammy complained leaning against a tree. Lewis sighed before also sitting down by a tree.

"Yes, they should be here in three, two, one."

As soon as Lauren said one, two people appeared. They were both extremely pale and had gold eyes. One was a female, the other was a male. The female was short and had short black hair. Somehow she resembled a pixie. The male on the other hand was tall and had honey blond hair. However only Sammy could see that the male was covered in scars that looked like bite marks.

"Hello, my name's Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper." The pixie indicated to the male with scars. "Are you guys lost?" She asked. Sammy noticed how her voice sounded like bells. A good way of vampires to get their prey to follow them without a second thought.

"We're not lost. In fact we were waiting for you actually." Lauren said getting up from where she was sitting. It was then Jasper got curious.

"Who are you and how did you know we were coming?" He asked.

"I'm Lauren. These are my friends Sammy and Lewis. To your second question, I'm physic that's how I knew you were coming." Lauren smiled like it was no big deal.

Alice and Jasper looked slightly surprised.

"What are you?" Sammy said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Alice said innocently. Jasper looked at Sammy with curiosity.

"I can't hear a heartbeat, you're too pale, Jasper has bite marks all over him, and you both smell different to other humans." Sammy stated.

"That sounds like a vampire to me." Lewis added.

"Yes we are vampires, but what are you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm a Human Immortal also known as a vampire." Sammy.

"I'm a fire element." Lewis.

"And I have magical abilities. Seeing the future is just one of them." Lauren.

"Really, that's so cool." Alice admired. "Jazz, we have to take them to meet the rest of the family."

"Alice, I'm not sure." Jasper said.

"Come on Jasper, where's your Christmas spirit?" Lauren asked him with a smile.

"Lauren, it's not Christmas yet." Lewis told her however she just ignored him.

"Yeah, Jazzy, it'll be a nice surprise for the family." Alice pleaded.

"Okay." Jasper sighed.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Come on then, follow me."

Lewis hopped onto Sammy's back before they all followed Alice and Jasper. They followed them to a river which was when Sammy stopped. The others turned to see Sammy standing by the stream. His eyes looking at the water with curiosity.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Lewis asked his best friend. However instead of saying anything, Sammy chucked Lewis over the river before jumping over himself.

"Much better." Sammy said mostly to himself.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lewis asked groaning.

"Well I didn't want to have you on my back when I jump for fear of mistiming it and falling into the river and I know what you're like with water." Sammy said like it was obvious.

"What happened to 'I'm a vampire to me you're a light as a feather'?" Lewis accused.

All Sammy did was shrug his shoulders.

"Okay you two lets go before you start to have a cat fight." Lauren said dragging Lewis with her.

Alice giggled at Lauren's choice of words before leading them inside the house.

"Everyone, we have guests!" Alice called.

"Alice, there is no need to yell, we can perfectly hear you." Sammy heard a female voice complain.

They walked into what seemed to be living room. Everyone turned their heads towards the newcomers.

"Alice, who are our guests?" A woman with caramel colour hair asked.

"This Lauren, who is physic and can run super fast as well as some other powers which I don't know of. This is Lewis, who is a fire element. And finally this is Sammy who is a human immortal or vampire in other words." Alice told them.

"A what?" A brown skin boy exclaimed in shock.

"A vampire, why are you scared of them?" Sammy teased him.

"No, I kill vampires." He said. Sammy looked him up and down not really seeing the guy as a threat.

"Really?" The guy didn't say anything so Sammy continued. "I highly doubt you could take on me."

The guy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jacob, he's not any vampire you know of." A guy with bronze hair said.

"You mean he's not wearing contacts?" Jacob asked the bronze haired male.

"Hey my eye colour does not look fake. It's naturally this colour even when I was human." Sammy complained.

"Oh sorry we forgot to introduce our family." Alice said. "Well the dark skin guy as you know is Jacob. This Esme and her husband Carlisle, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, Edward and his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee."

"Nice to meet you." Lauren smiled.

So for nearly seven hours Lauren, Lewis and Sammy hanged out with the Cullens. Sammy was a bit hesitant with the young male Cullens but was soon able to mess and joke around with them. Lewis also joined in with Sammy but was less hesitant however Edward was a little hesitant with him as he knew what Lewis could do but shortly realised he was no harm.

Renesmee seemed interested in Lewis as he showed off his fire tricks. She got close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from the flame. She was amazed by the trick.

"You can touch it without hurting yourself you know." Lewis told her.

Renesmee looked at him before for a second before touching the flame then pulling back just as quickly. She didn't feel anything hot, just warmth. She went for the flame again but didn't pull back. She watch in wonder as the flame danced around her fingers.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I know; I have that effect on people."

That's how it went until Lauren, Sammy and Lewis had to go. They got back to the hotel to collect their belongings before heading off to the airport.

_Boy, I hate it when Lauren drags me and Lewis' to places. But hey, me and Lewis make everything seem like an adventure. A Sammy and Lewis adventure in fact..._

**Please review and tell me what you think.** **Come back tomorrow to see how Sammy and Lewis do at home.**


End file.
